


A Happy Ending

by songofhell



Series: Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post 12x23, the ships are hinted at but nothing happens with them, this is my ending to season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: Dean can’t believe how much he just lost all at once, but when he meets Jack, he starts wondering if the spawn of Satan isn’t so bad, after all.





	A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be watching Supernatural anymore after season 12, so I wrote this modified ending to the season. Any post season 12 fics I write will take place in the universe set up by this fic.

They had done it. They had locked the devil in the alternate universe. They had won…. But it didn’t feel like it. Dean didn’t feel victorious. Crowley and Castiel were dead and his mom was trapped in that other world with Lucifer… she was probably dead now, too.

Dean stood over Castiel’s dead vessel, feeling completely lost. Part of him knew that he’d have to give him a hunter's funeral, and he resented the fact that he couldn’t do the same for his mom, and even Crowley. But most of him couldn’t focus on that, he was still trying to wrap his mind around everything he had just lost.

“Come on, Chuck,” he muttered. “You’ve brought him back before, do it again. Haven’t we lost enough?”

Nothing. Not that he was surprised. That was just the way his life went.

“Dean!” He didn’t know how long he had been standing there before he heard Sam's slightly panicked voice behind him. He turned around and saw his brother coming out of the house with a creepy looking kid – not baby, _kid_ – with glowing gold eyes.

“Sam,” he managed to get out, his voice broken.

Before either of the brothers could do anything, the kid stepped forward, raising his arm out in front of him. The best Dean could tell, he was pointing at him, and he was about to jump out of the way until he heard movement behind him. He whirled around to see that Castiel was on his feet, and standing beside him was Crowley.

Dean drew in a sharp intake of breath, and then flung an arm around each of their necks, pulling them both into a hug. It took Castiel a couple seconds to return it, but Crowley's arm continued to hang at his side.

“Squirrel… what’s happening?” he asked cautiously. “I’m supposed to be dead.”

Dean gave them a squeeze before pulling away. “I-”

“Jack,” Castiel interrupted, his gaze somewhere behind Dean.

“Castiel,” a child-like voice replied, and Dean turned around to see the boy looking at Castiel thoughtfully. Behind him, Sam was staring at Castiel with a fiercely hopeful expression, and it looked as though he was forcibly restraining himself from running forward.

“Cas…” Sam spoke, his voice choked. “Is it really you?”

Dean glanced back at Castiel, who smiled slightly and nodded. “Yes, Sam, it is.”

Sam's eyes flicked briefly to Jack, but then he ran forward, throwing his arms around Castiel, who returned the hug happily.

“Would anyone care to tell me what the bloody hell is going on? Crowley demanded.

“Things are better with you alive,” Jack said simply, taking a few steps closer to everyone as Sam and Castiel broke apart.

“Wait… _you_ brought them back?” Dean clarified.

“Yes,” he answered in a voice that said it should have been obvious.

Huh. Maybe Lucifer's son wasn’t so bad, after all.

“Thank you, Jack,” Castiel said softly.

“Uh,” Sam cleared his throat. “I’m really glad you brought them back, but… why didn’t you bring back your mom?”

Jack looked down. “I tried. I couldn't.”

“You're not all-powerful,” Castiel explained. “And your mother's death was… supernatural in origin. It is not your fault you could not save her.”

“But it is my fault she’s dead.”

“No,” Sam said firmly. “She made her choice, and she chose your life over hers. You can’t blame yourself for something you had no control over. You can only honor her memory.”

Jack looked up at him, his expression unreadable. “So, because I saved your friends, you now believe me capable if that? Of being good?”

Sam hesitated, clearly uneasy. Dean guessed that, just like him, he was wondering how the kid knew that they had thought he likely wouldn’t be one of the good guys. “I think it’s looking that way,” Sam said in a voice forced calm. “And I know Cas trusts you.”

“Yes,” Castiel confirmed, his gaze distant. “There was once another boy Heaven told me was destined to be evil and destroy the world.” He turned to Sam with a warm smile. “But then he saved the world, instead.”

A shy smile spread over Sam’s face, and Dean rolled his eyes. “Get a room, you two,” he muttered, then turned to Jack. “Hey, since you’re supposedly one of the good guys, and you have that connection to the alternate universe, could you get our mom back from there?”

Castiel’s gaze snapped to him. “Mary is trapped there?”

“It’s apparently difficult to keep up with current events when you’re dead,” Crowley noted.

“Yeah, she’s trapped,” Dean muttered distractedly, before directing his attention back to Jack. “Can you get her out?”

“Without letting your father lose,” Crowley added.

Jack frowned slightly. “I can try.” He paused for a moment in deep concentration, and then Mary was standing between them.

“Mom!” Sam and Dean both ran forward to hug her. A small gasp escaped her as she wrapped her arms around her sons, her eyes shut as she focused on the feel of them in her arms. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and looked around, her eyes widening as they landed on Castiel.

“Castiel, get in here,” she demanded, and he smiled softly as he walked forward to join the hug.

“Well, look at that, a happy ending for everyone,” Crowley muttered.

Dean looked back at him to see that he was looking off over the lake, pouting slightly. “If you want in here, get in here.”

Crowley looked at him with his eyebrows raised slightly in surprise.

Dean extended an arm out to him, just to show him how serious he was. “Hey, you’re part of Team Free Will, you can either join the group hug, or pretend you’re above such things.”

He looked as though he was going to refuse, but then he sighed and, feigning reluctance, stepped into Dean's outstretched arm, wrapping one arm around him, and the other around Sam.

“Thank you, Jack,” Sam said fervently when they eventually broke apart.

“Yeah, thanks,” Dean agreed.

“So… this is the son?” Mary asked, playing catch-up. “How long was I-”

“Just a few minutes,” Dean said.

“We knew all along that Jack would not be a normal baby,” Castiel pointed out. “This is not altogether surprising.”

“I _am_ right here,” Jack said.

“Sorry.”

“So, what now?” Mary asked, looking at her sons.

“Go home,” Dean answered immediately. “I’m done for the day.”

“What about…?” Her eyes flickered over to Jack.

“I will go with Castiel, wherever he goes,” Jack answered, walking over to stand by Castiel’s side.

Castiel smiled at him. “I am pleased to hear that. My plan had been to stay here.”

“Not happening,” Dean said firmly. “Just because the rift is closed, it doesn’t guarantee Lucifer won’t find a way to open it, and he doesn’t need to come out exactly where you two are. Besides, you’ve been gone for long enough.”

“Dean’s right,” Sam agreed. “You should come home. We miss you.”

Castiel looked between the two of them, his expression thoughtful. “Do you still wish to remove Jack's grace?” he finally asked, resting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Dean looked to Sam with a raised eyebrow, and his brother hesitated before he sighed. “I don’t know, Cas. There’s too much at play here. Jack, I want to trust you, but I’ve trusted the wrong people before.”

“I know,” Jack said, his voice and expression unreadable.

“Sam,” Castiel said gently. “He is just a child. No child is born good or evil. And so far, he has used his grace for good. Don’t you think he deserves a chance, at the very least?”

Sam glanced to Dean, who shrugged and said, “He did bring Mom, Cas, and Crowley back.”

Sam nodded. “We'll give him a chance.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said fervently, while Jack gave a small smile. “Then, Jack, if it is okay with you, we can go to Sam and Dean's bunker.”

Jack nodded. “I trust them, even if they are unwilling to trust me.”

“How do you know so much about us?” Dean demanded, the unnerved feeling at how familiar the boy seemed with them becoming too much.

Jack blinked in surprise. “Through my mother’s interactions with you. Also, Castiel talked about you a lot.”

“Wait… so, you were learning while in the womb?” Sam asked, his eyes wide.

He nodded. “That’s not normal?”

“I mean, there've been studies to show that babies can learn to recognize voices in the womb, but that’s about it.”

“But those babies are actually babies when they are born,” Crowley pointed out.

“Also true,” Dean agreed. “So, that’s settles, let’s head out.”

“Jack and I will follow you in my truck,” Castiel said.

Dean nodded and turned to Crowley. “Crowley, what are you doing?”

The demon raised his eyebrows slightly. “I have business to attend to concerning the gates of Hell.”

“Aw, come on, man, you just died. You deserve at least a bit of a break.”

His eyebrows drew together slightly. “And you would suggest…?”

“Come back to the bunker, have a drink. Celebrate our win.”

He thought about it for a second. “You just want me to supply the alcohol.”

Dean grinned. “Hey, we have alcohol, but nothing you’ll drink. So, if you want the higher quality shit, that’s on you.”

He gave a small smirk. “I think I can manage that…. Shotgun.”

Dean was about to refuse, but then he thought better of it. “Mom, you ok sitting in the back with Sam?” he asked, turning to her.

Her eyebrows shot up. “Um, sure, I don’t mind,” she answered hesitantly, looking at Sam, who shrugged.

Dean turned back to Crowley, whose surprise was twice that of Mary's. “Ok, you’ve earned it.”

“So, dying for you morons is what it takes to get some respect?”

Dean looked a little sheepish, but just said, “You want shotgun, or not?”

“I said I want it.”

“Then, come on.” He and Sam led the way around to the front of the house, where the vehicles were parked. He and Crowley got into the Impala, while Sam lingered outside with Castiel, still soaking in the fact that he was alive, and Mary stayed by their sides.

“Crowley,” Dean started after he closed the door. “I appreciate the noble self-sacrifice and all that, but… never do that again, okay?” He looked over at him, some of the pain that he had felt at his death showing in his eyes.

Crowley arched an eyebrow. “Don’t like me stealing your moves?”

“I don’t like you dead.”

He smiled softly. “Knew all those threats were empty. Very well, I will do my upmost not to die. Does that set your mind at ease?”

“My mind is never at ease.” He glanced in the rearview mirror as his mom and Sam climbed into the backseat. “Let’s get the hell away from here.”

“Agreed,” Sam said as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Mary reached over to place a hand on his arm, and his lips turned up slightly at the touch.

Dean pulled out of the driveway, ready to put that house and everything that had happened there behind them. Everyone was okay, he reminded himself over and over again. Crowley was beside him, his mom was behind him, and Castiel was following him in his truck. They were all okay.


End file.
